heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ludd Whitehill
Ludd Whitehill is the main antagonist of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. He is the Lord of Highpoint and head of House Whitehill, who have had a rivalry with House Forrester for centuries. Involvement Season 1 "Iron from Ice" Lord Whitehill is first seen walking into the Forrester Great Hall, offering his condolences to Ethan Forrester regarding Gregor Forrester's death, and Rodrik Forrester's supposed demise. He then tells him that he was disappointed that he wasn't the one to kill them. Ethan can choose to remain calm, or be a little defensive. Ludd Whitehill will complain about how there is no bread and salt being given to the guests. Ludd will get angry that he isn't getting any justice for his men that Gared Tuttle "murdered." Ethan can tell him that he did it out of self-defense and that he was protecting his family, which doesn't matter to Ludd. The Whitehills then leave. Later that week,Ethan either meets Ramsey Snow and Ludd in the Great Hall, or by the gate. Either way, they end up meeting in the Great Hall regardless. Ramsey orders Lord Ethan to bend the knee to the Warden of the North, Roose Bolton. He can choose to kneel or refuse. Ramsey says he doesn't care about his loyalty and says that he will be taking their Ironwood. Ethan ends up proving a point and Ramsey settles for half of the Ironwood. He then tells Ethan that he will set up a garrison of twenty men in the walls of House Forrester. Lady Elissa Forrester refuses and then Ramsey snaps his finger and pronounces it already done. The men come inside the great hall as Ramsey asks Ludd who will lead the garrison. Ludd says that his son, Gryff Whitehill, will lead the garrison, as he trusts him more than anyone else. Ramsey looks over to Ethan's younger brother, Ryon Forrester, who is hiding behind his mother. Ramsay taunts Ryon to rile Ethan, who can step forward, ordering them to leave him be. Ramsay will then look at Ethan's sister, Talia Forrester. He grabs her and says that she's coming with him as his ward. Ethan can offer himself, grab her or just tell him to let her go once again. Ramsey lets Talia go and steps closer to Ethan, telling him he's bold (or brave/wise) before thrusting a dagger into the Lord's throat in a split second. As the Forresters reel in shock, Ramsay explains that he does not want a bold lord. He then gives Ryon to the Whitehills to make sure the Forresters don't try anything. Ludd is given Ryon as his captive in case the Forresters try to fight back against the Whitehill Garrison inside their walls, he stated that the Forresters brought this on themselves before he left the great hall. "The Lost Lords" Ludd first appears when Rodrik meets with Elaena Glenmore to secure the betrothal between House Forrester and Glenmore. Off-screen, Lady Elissa sent a raven asking Ryon to attend the upcomming funeral for Lord Ethan and Gregor Forrester. He speaks with Rodrik about his "defiance" and says that he'll take the other half of the Ironwood that was "supposed to be mine in the first place." He says he will let Ryon come if Rodrik kisses his ring, if he obeys - Ryon attends the funeral. If he doesn't, Ryon won't be at the funeral and Gwyn Whitehill, Ludd's daughter will be there anyways. "Sons of Winter" Ludd was mentioned briefly after his message was delivered towards Ironrath, the message is about inviting the Forresters come to Highpoint and discuss a 'truce' between the Forresters and the Whitehills. Ludd makes his appearance in Highpoint, he arrives from the upper floors of the dining hall after his daughter Gwyn searched for him. He welcomes the Forresters and lightly taunts Rodrik before both families sat down, when they start to discuss about Ironwood business. Ludd offers the Forresters an opportunity to help craft Ironwood for the Boltons in order to save their house (which turned out to be Gwyn's idea), he will get upset by Rodrik's thoughts on the business regardless of what choice the player makes, and told his daugher that Rodrik's behavior is not worth putting up with. He threatens the Forresters to either agree on their terms or have Gryff 'tear Ironrath to the ground', later to learn from Rodrik that the Forresters have imprisoned Gryff, much to his shock, Rodrik offers a trade for Ryon. Ludd grabs his tool from the table with Gwyn staring at him, he calls out to bring the boy and holds his tool to Ryon's cheek in a split second, shocking everyone who happens to be in the hall. Despite Gwyn trying to calm his father down by saying 'This is not what we agreed', and despite Rodrik's threats to kill Gryff. Ludd bluffs that he doesn't care about his fourth-born son and declines the trade. Rodrik can either beg Ludd, accept his terms, or call his bluff. Regardless, Ludd will shove Ryon to the floor and agreed to return Ryon, but only when he sees Gryff. He angrily orders the Forresters to leave his hall, before stating when the Boltons come for their Ironwood, 'the gods will have mercy on us both'. "The Ice Dragon" If Rodrik is alive Ludd first appears near the gates of Ironrath, and demands Ryon to hold up a "gift" to his family. This "gift" ends up being Asher's head on a spike. Rodrik and the others are furious. The archers in the Whitehill army launch their arrows towards Ironrath. Ludd leaves and tells his soldiers to find him once they break through the gate. When Rodrik, Beskha and Amaya go to his camp, Rodrik must choose to go after Ludd or Gryff. Beskha follows his lead on either choice. If Rodrik goes after Ludd, he sneaks up from behind him and kills the soldiers around him and then cuts his head off. After that, Beskha disappears and later on it is shown that she went to rescue Ryon. If Rodrik goes after Gryff, Ludd is later there at Ironrath, when Rodrik charges with all the others at the final battle, Ludd is thrown off his horse and is scared to see Rodrik running after him, Harys quickly goes in front of him and fights Rodrik. Once the gate is broken and all the Whitehill soldiers break through, Ludd rides his horse through Ironrath in front of Rodrik, giving him a disgusted look. He is not seen after that for the rest of the episode. It is assumed that he assumed control of Ironrath. If Asher is alive Ludd first appears at the gates of Ironrath and returns Rodrik's corpse to the family. He offers to marry Gwyn to Asher under his own terms, and later appears at the Great Hall to toast to their "new alliance". The only way Ludd can die in Asher's version is if you choose to poison him and let Elissa drink the poisoned wine. If you choose to ambush him, he gets cut on his face with Asher's sword and runs out of the Great Hall, before taking an axe to his back. This doesn't seem to injure him that bad. He runs out and yells that its a trap and the attack begins. When the gate breaks and the Whitehills break through, he rides on his horse right next to Asher and is not seen for the rest of the episode. Death (Determinant) "The Ice Dragon" Killed By *Rodrik Forrester (Determinant) *Asher Forrester (Caused, Determinant) *Talia Forrester (Caused, Determinant) Allies *Gryff Whitehill *Ramsey Snow *Gwyn Whitehill *Harys Enemies *Ethan Forrester *Elissa Forrester *Gared Tuttle *Talia Forrester *Ryon Forrester *Asher Forrester *Rodrik Forrester *Duncan Tuttle *Royland Degore *Eleana Glenmore *Arthur Glenmore Appearances Season 1 *"Iron From Ice" *"The Lost Lords" *"Sons of Winter" *"The Ice Dragon" Category:Villains Category:Determinant Category:Game of Thrones Category:Game of Thrones Game Category:Telltale Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:House Whitehill Category:Whitehill Family Category:Lords Category:Royal Category:Male